It's a Supernatural Kind of Love
by TinyTania
Summary: A 'Supernatural' love story following the plot of the actual show with an extra character. Meet Katherine 'Kate' Daniels, she was once a normal kid living a normal life until she met Dean and Sam Winchester, boys she could rely on (until they packed up and left again because of the 'family' business). Little did she know they'd meet again, and things would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - In the Beginning**

May 17, 1995

"Alright kids I'd like you to welcome a new student to our class today, he has just moved to the neighbourhood so I want everybody to be nice and make him feel welcome here at Truman High. Sam? Would you like to come to the front and introduce yourself?"

"With all due respect Miss Rogers I don't think I'll be here very long so I don't think there's much of a point."

He was tall for his age; Sam that is. Not extremely tall but taller than the other boys. Good looking too; well Kate thought so anyway. She was curious about him, this new boy who thought he wouldn't last very long here. Maybe he has a terminal illness, or perhaps he travels a lot with his family or maybe is even one of those 'nice on the outside but evil on the inside' kids who would do something to get expelled by the end of the week. No. He seems like too much of a nice kid to get expelled. He doesn't look sick either so maybe it's the family thing. He turned around all of a sudden and caught Kate looking at him but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Katherine Daniels! Do I need to ask you again? It's not that hard of a question."

"Sorry Miss, I was a little distracted. What was the question?"

"I can see that, pay attention child. What is the reciprocal of 8?"

"1/8."

"Good, which means that..."

Kate phased out again. She hated maths, it never was her strong point. She preferred ancient history, myths and legends and apparently gazing at Sam now, until he turned around again and started looking at her.

 _Riiiiiiinggggg_

Finally the bell rang, she couldn't handle that intense stare off anymore. She had to get out of there.

"Hold on, excuse me?" Sam shouted down the hall way.

Reluctant to turn around just in case he wasn't even speaking to her, she kept on going a few paces until he called her name. Finally she turned her stiff body to face him, "ermm hi, it's Kate actually, Katherine sounds way to grown up for me."

"Oh sorry, I'm Sam, Sam Winchester"

"I know silly you were in my class" she laughed nervously "it's nice to meet you Sam".

"Right yeah duh" he returned the nervous laugher "It's nice to meet you too. You definitely don't sound American though."

"Good spotting haha, I'm not I'm actually British. I was born in London and grew up there but we moved two years ago for my dad's new job."

"Oh cool what does he do?"

"Well he died alongside my mother 8 months ago in a car accident, so he doesn't really work anymore."

"Oh I'm so sorry".

"It's fine, I'm living with some aunt that didn't even know I existed until I was sprung upon her. I think it's safe to say that she can't wait until I'm 18 and get the hell out of there."

"Wow that's gotta be tough. My mother's dead too, she died when I was just a baby. It's just me, my brother and my father now hitting the road, town to town doing various jobs."

"That's gotta be tough too. Never being able to truly settle down and make proper friends."

"Well I am now aren't I?"

"Aren't you what?"

"Making a proper friend?"

She cracked a smile and looked down at her feet in fear she may start blushing but it was too late for that.

"Kate are you blushing? I'm not that special." Sam said jokingly.

"Nah you're pretty cool so far. I've gotta get to know you better first and then I'll be the judge of that".

"Alright deal. What about a movie tomorrow night then as a start?"

"Haha okay why the heck not? And I promise I won't get as deep and emotional next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Goodbye?**

November 10, 1997

It had been just over two years since Sam and Kate first met and off course she had met Dean too. Not the nicest guy she thought, a little too cocky and self centred for her taste and even a little immature, even though he is 4 years older than her. Even still, he is attractive...very attractive. He attends Truman High too but he has acquired a certain level of fame many students frown upon. Dean is the 'cheater'. You see, he dated this girl called Amanda, Amanda Heckerling you could probably call her 'popular' but well...he became uncomfortable when she wanted him to meet her parents. Later that day she caught him cheating on her with another girl, she challenged him and said that his 'cool' persona is just a cover for his loneliness. She may have had a point but that hasn't changed him. He's still the same old Dean, which is probably why Kate prefers Sam, they are best friends after all.

Anyway, 2 years, 2 whole years and Sam is still here. John decided on doing more local 'jobs' for a while and let Sam and Dean have a little sense of normality. Though that idea hasn't lasted very long since today is the day they are packing up and leaving. The day Sam and Kate say goodbye. It's safe to say Kate's disappointed; she even begged Mr Winchester to stay but something about a new job is urging them to leave.

"I'll be honest with you Kate I really didn't think I was going to last here in Indiana as long as I did", Sam said whilst putting his only bag of luggage in the back seat.

"Yeah neither did I to be honest. You really had me convinced that you would have upped and left by now, but Sam, even though I knew this day would come, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet." Pools of water started to form just under her eyes whilst tears ran down her cheeks with every breath she took.

"Kate", he said wiping her tears away trying not to cry too, "I don't think we would ever be ready to say goodbye."

"SAM! Will you hurry up saying goodbye to your girlfriend we've gotta go!"

"I'M COMING! And she's not my girlfriend Dean!"

"Yeah yeah." Dean muttered.

Sam turned back towards Kate and tried to recover the moment they were finally having.

"I'm going to miss you so much Katherine Daniels. You've shown me what it's like to live a normal, well semi-normal, life and I'll never forget it. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you and who knows maybe we will see each other again someday, in fact I'll make sure of it." Sam took her face in his hands and leant forward to kiss her forehead, whilst pulling away he whispered, "I love you".

Kate looked up at him in surprise, love? She thought. He loved her? Real love or as friends? He walked towards the impala with a smile on his face. Kate didn't know what else to do but reach out for him and kiss him. A proper kiss. Not one of those pecks on the cheek but a proper heart beating fast, lips colliding kind of kiss. It was their perfect goodbye. And with the break of that kiss they gave one last smile to each other. Dean rolled his eyes but nothing could ruin the moment they just shared.

And with that, they were gone.


End file.
